Call Your Name
by RMB27
Summary: Levi is a local band singer and everyday is like any other day until he meets a certain grey-eyed beauty. I do not own cover photo.


A:N/ Levi is a local band singer and every day is like any other day until he sees a certain grey-eyed beauty from across the room.

* * *

"You ready?" Eren's voice broke through Levi's mundane thoughts as he smoked a cigarette in his usual spot in the back of the bar.

Levi threw the cigarette on the ground and snuffed it out with a hard stomp from his leather boot and he gave Eren a sharp nod.

"Next time, knock on the door to announce your arrival, brat." Levi stated, glaring at the sheepish teenager in front of him.

Eren gave a light chuckle at Levi's usual cold demeanor. "Alright, alright, my bad, man. I'm just a little excited, you know?"

"Tch."

Levi and Eren walked to the backstage area and were greeted with Jean and Sasha in a heated argument while Armin and Connie were on either side of them, trying to calm them down.

Eren grimaced as he heard Levi's soft noise of annoyance next to him.

"Oi." Levi hissed, his frustration clear and his arms crossed.

Jean and Sasha turned to look down at the man before them and immediately dispersed into a straight line in front of Levi.

"S-sorry, Levi, it's just this moron—"

"Moron?! Levi, Jean ate my—"

"I didn't eat shit, you –"

"Shut up." Levi stated, his eyes narrowing at the two in front of him.

Jean and Sasha immediately stopped talking and bowed their head slightly in shame.

"We have to perform in about five minutes, so just fight later on or after I leave the premises, understood?" Levi ordered, one eyebrow raised as if they dared to fight his order.

Jean and Sasha nodded while mumbling their agreement. Armin and Connie watched the spectacle in amusement while hiding their wide grins behind their palms. Eren simply had a hand slapped onto his face, in defeat.

Levi began to lead the group on stage as they prepared their set up for tonight's show. He could still hear Jean and Sasha still bickering, not as loud or annoying as before, but still, Levi couldn't help but always think:

"Shitty brats."

* * *

"Armin, don't forget to watch your tempo. Jean, don't forget to turn up the volume in the end. Connie, match Jean's volume or your sound will just drown out. Sasha, stop eating and pay attention to the sound board. And Eren, I swear, if you smash one of the drums again, I will cut you." Levi made his announcements to his band as people began to fill the bar.

His bandmates all gave sheepish nods and grins as their excitement to play for a big crowd began to show. Levi sighed. Unlike them, he's been singing since he was their age. He recently recruited them a month ago and had been training them to do gigs with him.

It's been awhile since his last band died in a car accident. Levi shook his head. No, he loved music and he was doing this for his friends, his bandmates and…for her.

As the crowd's shuffling and noise began to die down, a loud crash was heard as a woman came flying in through the doors last minute.

Levi looked towards the door in annoyance. Fucking lady should've made it earlier.

But, that's when he really looked at her, as she apologized to a man she had bumped into, harshly.

She had silky, black hair pinned up and he could see her face which was pale and smooth. Tall and slim, she looked great in her lace black dress and suede red flats. Her lips were red and her delicate, pointed nose was also red. He could tell she had been crying. That's when he noticed her puffy wide eyes were the color of the clouds during a storm, grey and unreadable.

Levi broke out of his trance when he heard Eren hiss his name as if waiting for Levi to signal the band to start playing.

With a wave of his hand, Levi began to sing and his band played along and he forgot all about the woman and lost himself in the music.

_She lost her brother a month ago  
His picture on the wall  
And it reminds me  
When she brings me coffee… her smile  
I Wish I could be with her until my last day_

* * *

Mikasa found herself listening to the first verse and her heart clenched at the words. Curse her luck for having to stumble upon a depressing song already.

But, a man's obnoxious laughter caught her attention as he tried to coyly flirt with her.

Mikasa fought the urge to not strangle the man in front of her. She cursed herself for being late as she walked into the bar and now, here she was being hit on by someone she just _had_ to run into.

"Curse my luck." She muttered to herself when the man finally got the hint and left her alone.

She finally got to turn to face the band that was playing and gave a small wave to the band members that she just happened to be friends with. Armin gave one back, Jean winked at her, Sasha jumped around backstage as she saw that Mikasa finally made it, and Connie grinned, sheepishly. She noticed their leader and had always heard complaints of him having a stick up his ass all the time, but she couldn't help but choke a little. This was the man giving them a hard time? He was…short. Mikasa laughed at her own joke, inwardly. He was staring at her and she couldn't help but notice how penetrating his stare was.

But then, her heart suddenly stopped when she saw Eren, in the background, who waved back enthusiastically since his part wasn't being played yet.

Cursing to herself, she forced a small smile back and turned around to give the bartender an order that she needed for her horrible day.

_She said She gave all her love to me  
We dreamt a new life  
Some place to be at peace  
But things changed…Suddenly  
I lost my dreams in this disaster_

Mikasa was surprised as she heard the lyrics and her heart began to ache at the first line she recognized.

"_Eren, there's something I have to tell you." Mikasa muttered, softly, as he walked next to her._

"_What is it?" Eren asked, curiously, as he looked up into the sky in awe of the star s that shone brightly._

"_I love you. Always have." She said, confidently. But, she made a mistake to look into his face as soon as she said those words._

The bartender handed her the drink she ordered and she downed it in one gulp. Fuck. That's the stuff.

_I'm crying  
Missing my lover  
I don't have the power  
On my side forever_

Oh Where is my lover  
And I got no power  
I'm standing alone, No way  
Calling out your name

Closing her eyes, she could feel the singer's emotion as she muffled out the noise of the band's music but the singer's.

She could hear his sadness as he sang the lyrics loudly and she could relate to his pain even if her pain wasn't as great as his. She had lost so much in the past year.

"Bartender, give me another shot of whiskey. Please and thank you."

* * *

Levi found himself staring at the woman at the bar again. She had caught his attention when she waved to his bandmates. Ah, so the brats were friends with a woman like her? Hm, interesting. But, he felt his eyes widen when he saw a heartbroken glance from the woman when she looked behind him.

So, Eren's friend? He simply shook his head and told himself it wasn't any of his business anyways.

As he began to sing, he could see the woman's reaction made her want to drink more and more. He could see her shoulders shaking, slightly, and her head tilted back as she took shot after shot.

_I said I gave all my love to you  
We dreamt a new house  
Some place to be at peace  
But things changed…Suddenly  
I lost my dreams in this disaster_

He began to lose himself in his own memories as he waited for the music interlude to end before he could sing the bridge.

Erd, Gunther, Oluo, and…Petra.

He closed his eyes and remembered the memories with his old band as they would go from bar to bar, playing music. His heart began to ache as he remembered a certain hazel-eyed beauty who would always motivate them from the sound board.

But, that accident had happened and he was the only who got out alive, heavily injured, but still alive.

He clenched his fists as he began to sing the bridge.

_We don't know what is wrong tonight  
Everybody's got no place to hide  
No one's left and there's no one to go on  
All I know is my life is gone_

His life has always been gone. No matter people will say how lucky he was or how smart he was or how talented he was or any other bullshit.

He was the only one to survive yet he couldn't help but feel that he hadn't. He had died with them.

_I'm crying  
Missing my lover  
I don't have the power  
On my side forever_

* * *

Mikasa knew she was drunk, but for the first time in forever, she felt relaxed and not able to give a fuck and it felt good.

Turning around, she faced the singer that had been the cause of her state of relaxation and she could hear the song almost ending.

"Whoever the fuck you are, thank you!" She yelled into the crowd as she raised her glass towards him. Since it was the soft part of the song, everyone turned to her even Armin, Eren, Jean, Connie, and Sasha looked at her in horror at the fact that it dawned on them that Mikasa had just yelled and she was drunk.

Very, very drunk.

They turned to look at Levi as if their lead singer would stop the music and kick Mikasa out of the bar, but they were in shock as they saw a small smirk grace his lips as he raised his voice to sing the last verse.

Oh Where is my lover  
And I got no power  
I'm standing alone, No way  
Calling out your name

The band finished their song and the crowd in the bar went wild. As the bandmates congratulated themselves and immediately walked backstage, Levi walked through the crowd as they gave adoring praises and pats on the back.

When the crowd finally dispersed in their groups and chatted animatedly, Levi finally reached Mikasa as she took another shot.

"You're welcome." He stated, monotonously, as he took a seat next to her.

Mikasa turned to look at the source of the one who's trying to start a conversation with her.

"Oh! Well, if it isn't the source that unlocked my locked up vault of unhappiness which made me drown all my sorrows away tonight." Mikasa saluted with her glass, jokingly.

Levi leaned on his arm and faced the sarcastic woman with a small smirk.

"That's my job." He retorted, sarcastically, and motioned for the bartender to get two more shots.

Mikasa raised an eyebrow, "Starting strong, eh?"

Levi shrugged, "That song gives me headaches."

Mikasa laughed, boisterously, "Yeah? Well, that song is depressing as fuck."

Levi nodded, solemnly, "Yet I still sing it."

Mikasa looked at him for awhile and took a sip of her glass before answering him, "Good."

Levi looked at her with a questioning gaze, "Good?"

Mikasa nodded, with exaggerating head movements, "Yes. Because that song is real. It gave me a reason to let go and drink my heart away." She said, giving him a wide smile.

Levi felt his heart get caught up in his throat. Silence shrouded them for a moment.

"Pretty dress, by the way." He coughed, embarrassed at the awkward silence.

"Ha, thanks, just came from my parent's death anniversary." Mikasa stated, nonchalantly, as if it was a normal thing to say.

She put her hand up before he opened his mouth to apologize.

"Don't." She said with a sad, small smile and gave him a wink. "Life goes on, right?"

Levi's breath shortened and he couldn't help but feel thankful for the shitty brats once they appeared before them.

"Mikasa!" A chorus of voices yelled, loudly, as they ran up to her, excitedly.

Mikasa was bombarded with huge hugs and smiles. Levi used this as his quiet escape to go to his usual spot in the back.

Damn, he really needed a cigarette.

* * *

A:N/ Drunk Mikasa is awesome.

P.S. (Someone insert Levi abusing his shitty brats to get Mikasa's number.)

Hahaha, hope you all enjoyed! (and cried because I'm evil.)


End file.
